In the prior art, a shield tunnelling machine is used to excavate a tunnel. However, due to restrictions of various conditions, during construction of a mountain tunnel, blasting construction and routine support method are mainly used.
In known arch tunnels, the applied support device may be a steel arch frames, wherein the steel arch frame is formed by circular steel tubes or I-shaped steels that are bent to an arch shape, which is used to support wall rock. The support device may be also a longitudinal disposed steel tube having a length of 10 meters to 45 meters. The steel tubes are arranged in an arch shape on three sides of the wall rock, thereby forming a tube canopy which achieving a function of advanced supporting. In addition, other support means such as an anchor rod and wood canopy or the like may also be employed.
During implementation of the present invention, the inventor has identified that the prior art has at least the following problem: Conventional support device and method are time and manpower consuming and achieve poor safety, thereby affecting the progress of the construction. Incidents regarding safety are mainly due to these poor support methods and devices. In addition, the self-moving function is not implemented for the support device.